Control
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: "I like to have control over everything. It's in my nature." He said sharply. "Any more questions that you would like to ask, Miyano-san?"
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't help it. I just had this sudden idea and urge to write this new multi-chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Personal Assistant Needed**

"That will be all miss...Tanaka," a stern voice said dismissively as he leaned back into his chair at his mahogany desk with one leg crossed over his knee.

The young woman in front of him respectively bowed quite nervously and quickly exited the room. The male turned to the intercom on the desk and pressed a black button.

"Yes, Kudo-san, sir?" A feminine voice through the intercom questioned.

"Ran, I'm going to lunch in a few. How many interviews are left today?"

"Two interviews sir. There's one at 2:30 and there's one right behind after that at 3:00 P.M."

The young man drummed his fingers on the dark wood and nodded to himself, seeming to approve of the schedule, "That'll be all. I'll be back in two hours," he released the button without waiting for a response.

Meet the multi-billionaire tycoon, Kudo Shinichi, also known as the youngest CEO in Japan at the age of twenty-five. Shinichi left his place at the desk and reached for his black blazer off the coat rack as he departed his office. As soon as he locked the door, he turned around only to see his twin brother, Kaito. He stood there with just the plainest clothing of a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Kaito grinned, "No luck finding a personal assistant yet, bro?"

Shinichi shook his head while shrugging on his blazer, "For now, no luck. Where did you plan for us to eat at?"

The two began walking down the hallway into the elevator of the tenth floor.

"A simple cafe, nothing special or fancy for your taste. Thought that we grab a bite to eat and chill for a moment."

The elevator came to a stop on the ground floor with the doors opening to a chime. Walking into the reception area, they bid the secretaries a farewell with the wave of their hands.

"Seems reasonable," Shinichi replied, "Hopefully, the food won't be too greasy. The last place you chose, the chutoro didn't really sit that well with me," he emphasized by patting his stomach with a faux sick expression. "The only thing that was acceptable was the tea."

Kaito blanched at the minor insult/compliment, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. This spot that I'm gonna take you will not be disappointing," he took a glance at him, "Besides talking trash about my choice of eating places, why haven't you found a personal assistant yet? It's been what, two weeks?"

"It's simple..They were the type that couldn't take this job seriously. I need my assistant to be perfect. They have to be on their toes at all times; every single second, minute, and hour. Everything has to be sorted out and complete to a 'T'. I will not have an unorganized person ruin my schedules, especially if it deals with business. Professionalism is a must in my world." Shinichi's tone was clipped with authority.

His brother frowned a little, "Isn't that a little too demanding? Hell, it's gonna be hard to find someone to match that description, don't ya think?"

Both of them kept the conversation going on about what type of personal assistant Shinichi wants and how they should they carry out the requests he needs with a few disagreements from Kaito. Soon enough, they made it to the cafe. Shinichi observed the place with a scrutinizing gaze. The place was quiet and had a comfortable atmosphere. The walls were orange with a forest green trim near the floor and ceiling. There was a counter towards the back with shelves filled with bakery goods and another counter on the far side containing coffee machines. About ten white booths were on each side of the cafe as the floor was covered in wood with a polish finish, along with a few round tables in the center. A simple place not of his taste but what the hell, he wasn't going to judge.

A young waitress, about the age of seventeen, with straight black hair and big, round chestnut eyes, approached them with cheery smile, "Hello, welcome to Hope's Cafe. Where would you two gentlemen would like to sit?" Her face flushed as her eyes roamed over them in interest. She became so entranced by their beauty that she didn't recognize that Kaito was talking to her. A squeal escaped from her as his voice awoken her from her spell. "Errmm...excuse me, could you repeat that?"

A deep chuckle erupted from Kaito, "We would like a booth, please ma'am," he flashed a toothy grin.

"Oh! Yes, sir, please follow me," she nearly melted on the floor from his smile as she quickly found an available booth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, what's today's plan, Shiho-chan?" A woman at the age of twenty-seven asked her younger sister.

Miyano Shiho shrugged her shoulders as she stirred her granola into her strawberry parfait, "I have an interview at 3:00 P.M. at a major corporation, but other than that I have nothing planned, onee-chan," she slowly placed the spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.

Akemi blinked in confusion, "Huh? An interview? And why haven't you told me about this? How long were you planning to keep this a secret?" She huffed exasperatedly with the fold of her arms.

Shiho smirked at her sister's antic, "I told about it just now, haven't I? It wasn't a secret really, it was more like, 'It's not important at the moment because I didn't necessarily go to the interview yet.'

Akemi's eyes narrowed, "Still, you could've told your big sister!" She exclaimed with a flap of her arms. "It's exciting to know that you're pursuing a career right after graduating from college only a few days ago. Quite remarkable for someone your age."

"Only a job, onee-chan," Shiho corrected, "I'm only doing this for a short period of time before starting my actual career." She finished the last of her parfait and reached for the cup of green tea.

"Oh?" Her sister's face lit up in amusement. "What made you want to apply for such a job even though it's not in your career field?"

Shiho sighed while taking a few sips from her tea, savoring the bitter taste before answering. "The money," she said simply, "The job pays well, very well," she eyed Akemi's questioning gaze.

"Hmm, I'll respect your answer...for now, Shiho-chan," she took a seat right beside her sister at the breakfast bar. "How about after your interview, you and I go shopping around the city?" She smiled softly, watching Shiho place the cup back on the table.

Shiho looked at Akemi with a small smile of her own, "Sure, I would love too."

"That's great!" The other cheered then pondered something for a moment as it clicked into her mind, "Ne, Shiho?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly what corporation is you interview taking place?"

Shiho took another look and grasped her cup again, "Kudo Publishing Company," she responded before taking another sip.

**Done with the first chapter! Interesting or no? Reviews are very much welcoming (Inserts puppy eyes) . Oh and to give you all my reason if my sudden disappearance, I would like to say, reluctantly, but it needs to be said, I was going through depression for a while. Conquered that for a moment then tried to come back to writing until a few months ago, I was in a could've been fatal car accident, involving me being flipped into a ditch, pinned by my own car by the legs, covered in gasoline. But thank God today that I'm alive with only a scar on my legs I return to writing. Sorry for the wait you guys. Now, I shall write the latest chapter for 'It Can Happen to a Player.' Love you all.**


	2. You're Hired

**A weekly update sounds good or no? Your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or anything else that's mentioned that may be known.**

**You're Hired**

"Kudo Publishing Company? Wow that is something major, Shiho-chan." Akemi said in wonderment then a sly grin etched across her lips, "But what position are you being interviewed for?"

Finishing her tea, Shiho glanced at her sister and noticed that smug smile of hers, "Personal assistant," she answered flatly.

A look of amusement was upon Akemi, soon she giggled then released a full blown laugh, "Seriously?! Miyano Shiho is going to be, not anyone's, but Kudo Shinichi's personal assistant! You're not the type to take orders little sister."

Shiho's eye twitched at Akemi's merriment, "Onee-chan, it's only for the money, remember? The job pays 2,802 yen hourly, which is more than enough for the both of us. Now you don't have to work two jobs to support us."

The older sister's eyes widen then soften, "Shiho-chan, that's why you're doing this? For my sake? You don't have to do it. I'm okay working two jobs," she said softly.

Yet, Shiho shook her head, "No, it's fine. I want to do this so you can have your rest after working only ONE job. You deserve it. Let me help for once."

For a while, Akemi stared in admiration at her younger sister then she smiled in gratitude, "Thank you, Shiho-chan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How's the food to you now?" Kaito asked while taking a bite out of his deli sandwich, "Picky bastard," he added quietly to himself.

Shinichi bit into egg salad thoughtfully, "It's decent, like the place," he took another forkful of the lettuce, tomato, turkey, and egg covered in Caesar dressing and chewed.

Kaito blandly gaped at his twin, "Really? Decent you say? You actually have the taste for finer things don't you?"

Shinichi chuckled, "Can't help it, but yes, I do. This lunch was acceptable and that's as good as it's going to get, Kaito," he explained followed by a groan from Kaito.

Suddenly his Samsung Galaxy 5 cell phone rang. "Kudo," he answered coolly. Moments passed. "I'll be there shortly," he ended the call and placed a generous tip on the table. "It's almost time for the final two interviews." He slid out of the booth.

"Wait, I'm coming along too. Just to make sure that the potentials meet your 'perfect' requirements," Kaito teased as he stood up too.

"Yeah right," Shinichi snorted, "C'mon, Hattori is outside waiting on us in the SUV."

They exited the café and saw the 2014 BMW X5 SUV directly in front of them with Shinichi's personal driver, Hattori Heiji, by the back passenger doors.

"Afternoon, Kudo-san," Hattori greeted both brothers as he opened the door for them.

"Afternoon," they both returned the greeting upon entering the vehicle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Would you like for me to accompany you?" Akemi asked while Shiho was buttoning up her blouse.

"Sure, unless you mind waiting for me in the lobby for an hour or so." She smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles of her knee length skirt.

"Don't mind at all!" She exclaimed, evidently excited. "I'll be outside in the car while you finish up," she grabbed her car keys off the nightstand and left the bedroom.

After Akemi left, Shiho observed herself in the mirror. Her skin was flawless from any blemishes, hair was in place without a single strand sticking out, clothes neat and tidy. She was perfect.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kaito, what's the official time you have at the moment?"

Kaito glanced at his cell phone, "Exactly 2:31 P.M. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Shinichi repeated, "The problem is that the interview was supposed to start promptly at 2:30 P.M. She's late."

"She probably had an emergency or something. Give her a little time."

Shinichi scoffed, "One minute. That's all. After that, she's crossed from the list."

They remained in their seats. Shinichi was at his desk while Kaito sat in a chair at the corner of the office. Thirty seconds passed. Forty-five seconds…

Shinichi reached for the intercom button and in his peripheral view he saw Kaito giving him a disapproval look, he shrugged. Then two seconds later, the door opened.

"Suzuki Sonoko," it was Ran who introduced the young woman that entered the room.

Shinichi removed his finger from the button, "You're dismissed Ran." She left while he turned to Sonoko, "You're late. Sit," he said with a commanding edge to his voice.

Instead of the usual flinch that most women do at his tone, Sonoko simply smirked and obeyed.

Kaito examined her from his view from his seat, _'I'm not sure about this one.'_

Shinichi straightened up in his chair and clasped his hands together on the desk. He was observing the smirking woman. He sensed that something was off about her after a few seconds.

"What made you apply for the job?"

Sonoko crossed her legs, her dress riding up little revealing more of her thigh. She licked her lips as she fixed her gaze on him, "Even though there were plenty of job offers that I received, becoming your personal assistant was something I couldn't pass up."

The CEO took notice that her dress showed more than enough of her chest and legs and she wore heavy makeup. His face scrunched up in disgust, "That's enough Suzuki-san. You may leave."

"What?!" Sonoko snapped with a scowl. "How dare you decline my services?!" She stood up and stomped over towards his desk, anger seethed though her as he remained impassive. "Look here pal, there's no way that any man would reject me…that is unless you're gay, Kudo-san," she smirked.

Shinichi leaned back into his chair, his electrifying blue eyes turned cold, giving it a gray tint. He wasn't impressed by this woman's motive or the way she presented herself. It was disgusting and now she's in close proximity clearly defying him.

"My personal business is none of your concern, Suzuki-san, however I want you to leave my office this instant or my security guards will kick you out themselves. I'll make sure you'll never work anywhere if you don't comply," his deadly, cool voice sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

Sonoko glared at him one final time, "This. Isn't. Over. Kudo." She threatened before leaving the office.

"What the hell just happened?" Kaito asked after watching the ordeal happen in front of him.

"She was no good. Just by looking at her, I realized that she's notorious for sleeping around with wealthy men. She's also my competition's daughter. Probably an inside job to infiltrate."

"Hmmm, so I guess we both felt that something was out of place?"

Shinichi nodded then ran his fingers through his raven hair, "What time is it now?"

"2:40 P.M. Twenty minutes before the last interview," Kaito answered.

Shinichi groaned, "Let's just hope everything works out with this one before I rip my hair off."

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

A knock was heard.

"Enter," Shinichi said with his hand tucked under his chin.

"Miss Miyano Shiho," Ran once again introduced the new potential assistant.

Shiho went inside and was seated in a chair right in front of Shinichi's desk. Her face was clear from any emotions. There were no sign of nervousness or apprehension emitting from her.

Shinichi examined her from the way she presented herself, the way she was dressed, and how she seemed confident. She was about average height, slim, with a beautiful heart shaped face. Her unusual auburn hair was short that ended close to her shoulders. Her lip were pink and full. He inwardly gasped as he took notice of her chartreuse eyes. One word to describe her? Beautiful. To Shinichi, his thoughts were, _'Perfection.'_

"What made you apply for the job?"

"It interested me and it's something to build on to my resume as I already have many experience in the business field," she answered curtly.

"Oh?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "Exactly what college did you attend and what's your degree?"

"University of Tokyo. Master's in Biochemistry and a Bachelor's in Business Administrations."

"Impressive, Miyano-san. I'm curious about what made you pursue two degrees?"

"If one never works out then I have something else to fall back on."

Shinichi was pleased by her answers. They were short and straight forward. No sugar coating…nothing.

"What can I expect from you as my personal assistant?"

Shiho answered the question thoroughly, giving specific details like a professional.

Kaito stayed in his corner and was awed by the woman that was being interviewed. _'I guess Shinichi finally found someone compatible, that's if he feels the same.'_

Shinichi tapped his finger on the desk for some moments before opening his mouth, "Congratulations, Miyano-san. You're hired. You can start first thing in the morning at 8:00 sharp," he got up from his seat and walked around until he was in front of her.

Shiho stood up also, "Thank you for your time, Kudo-san."

She took in his appearance. He was a few inches taller than her with the deepest set of blue eyes. His hair was neat with a cowlick on top. He seemed to have an athletic build but a little on the skinny side nonetheless. Jaws were strong and chiseled, plus free from any facial hair.

Shinichi stuck out his hand, "The pleasure was all mine. See you in the morning," he gave a small smile that reached his eyes.

Shiho nodded and shook hands with her now boss. Both ignored the spark of electricity that went through them.

She turned to walk out the door until Shinichi stopped her.

He opened the door for her, "Let me escort you downstairs myself."

**Chapter 2 complete! Hope that it was good as the first chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter! It was greatly appreciated. As for this chapter, I would like for you guys to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Make my day please!**


	3. First Day (Part One)

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews for those that did it. I swear I had this huge grin on my face whenever saw a new review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**First Day (Part One)**

"No…No! Damn it, I didn't tell you morons to do that!" Shinichi growled over the phone. He ran his hand furiously through his hair with a scowl over his face.

Moments passed before he opened his mouth in rage, "Listen to me, Hakuba, if those associates doesn't pick up on the manuscripts, you'll be fired immediately!" He slammed the telephone down. A sigh of frustration is huffed then there's a knock on his door.

It's 7:50 A.M.

"What do you want?!"

The door swung open revealing Kaito and Shiho.

Kaito grinned apologetically to woman beside him, "Sorry, usually he's not this grumpy in the morning. Something probably bit him on the ass," he turned to his brother, "Isn't that right?"

Shinichi sent a cool glare towards him, "Hush up," he murmured as he soon eyed Shiho, taking in her appearance.

She was wearing a blood red blouse with only one button undone. _'Suitable, professional.'_ Her black skirt was knee length, like the same style she wore yesterday for the interview. _'Not revealing at all. Nice.'_ He lowered his gaze towards her heels, which matched her blouse._ 'Bold yet it's just right.'_

"Miyano-san, you're early." Shinichi stated obviously with a genuine smile, all frustration and anger dissipated.

A beautiful face that was void of any emotion answered back, "Yes, Kudo-san, I thought of it as a way to get ahead on the tasks for today."

"That's very considerate of you, Miyano-san. I like that," he rose from his seat and walked over to the two. "Since you have ten minutes to spare, I'll show you around the office. Come, take my arm," he offered his right arm with his smile still in place.

Shiho nonchalantly clasped her hands behind her back and stepped through to leave the room. Shinichi, dumbfounded by her sudden action of rejection, watched the young woman take a couple of steps down the hall and stopped.

She turned her head, "Well, aren't you suppose to show me around?"

He stood there with a questioning stare at Kaito, who shrugged, before quickly shaking off the offense. He walked in her direction followed by Kaito snickering behind his back.

"Ah, yes Miyano-san, as you already know this is where my office is located and to your left is the break room. You have your microwave, coffee machine, sandwiches and desserts are made daily, unless you decide to eat somewhere else for lunch on your break," he said in a business-like tone. "And just a few feet," he continued walking with his new assistant and brother behind him, "…is your new office. Only a couple of doors down away from mine."

He reached into his slacks and pulled out a set of keys to open the door. Inside the office was a desk with an armchair. On the desk there was an Apple Mac desktop computer and to the right of the room was an empty shelf. There was a beautiful, sunny view to the left, displaying downtown Tokyo.

Shinichi removed the key from its ring and handed it to Shiho, "It's all yours. You may decorate it or whatever word you women call it." He glanced at his watch, "Even though it's 8 A.M. and it's the time that you're supposed to start, would you like to go out and eat breakfast with me?"

Shiho simply stared aloofly, her eyes stoic, "Thank you, but I really don't have an appetite."

"It'll be a good time to get to know one another," it was Kaito who spoke up, "The entire staff can come along if that makes you feel better," he smiled warmly.

For the third time, Shinichi had a grimace on his face, this time towards Kaito. He non-too gently yanked his brother by the jacket, "What in the actual hell do you think you're doing?" He fumed, "It's supposed to be just me and her….possibly you too, but I'll be damned if the others come with us."

"Calm down Shinichi. It was an honest suggestion. I'm pretty sure that the both of you will have enough alone time, 'To get to know each other personally'," Kaito responded with air quotes hand gestures while wearing a goofy grin, "Look, before you even question me, you like her don't you bro?"

"Of course I do. She's perfect. That's why I hired her. What are you getting at?"

Kaito shook his head, "No, not that kind of like, baka. I mean dating wise."

Shinichi's grip on Kaito's jacket slackened a bit, "I'm against having any kind of relationship with the staff."

"Does that rule apply to me too? Because you said 'you'." The hold on his jacket tightened once more, "Hey, hey! I was joking!" He chuckled nervously, "An innocent question, I swear! Can we get some food now? I'm kinda hungry."

Shinichi smirked and released his brother and noticed that Shiho was observing at them inquiringly.

"Miyano-san, it'll be wonderful if you eat with us, I insist. I won't let my assistant work on an empty stomach on her first day. Please, it's only my brother and I, no other employees." His tone shifted to a caring one before adding, "Breakfast is on me. I won't take no for an answer."

A small smile graced her or was it a smirk? Shiho accepted the invitation with a nod, "I will take you up on your offer this time."

Unconsciously, Shinichi sighed in relief and it didn't go unnoticed by her. "Okay, there's a nice breakfast bar across the street that we can go to and after that, I'll get you started on a couple of manuscripts that need to be read and edited by this afternoon."

"Exactly how many manuscripts you have prepared for me? Two. Three?"

"More like six or seven," he replied.

"You really expect her to edit up to seven manuscripts by this afternoon? Are you insane?" Kaito deadpanned at the workload that his crazed CEO Brother was about to give to this poor young woman, "That'll take all day."

Shinichi blew off the question with a dismissive wave of his hand, "She will be okay. Miyano-san looks like the type that can handle, right?"

To his surprise, she had a smirk on her lips, "Ne, Kudo-san, I see why you desperately need a personal assistant. So much work for one person?"

He blinked at her bluntness. He was amused yet felt challenged from her question. Kudo Shinichi doesn't like to be challenged. He wants everything his way without hesitation. He loves to control everything and everyone around him. Anything he says, it goes. His employees respect him, with some are a bit terrified of his authority. But he is their leader if they want the company to stay on top.

"To answer your question, there's no such thing as too much work for me. I actually thrive on it per say. My company makes money and that's what keep it going," his business persona came back in full force.

Shinichi and Shiho held a gaze, a back and forth challenging each other. Fighting to decide who the real dominant is and the submissive roles.

An elevator ding broke their concentration.

It was the front desk secretary, Mouri Ran, "Kudo-san, you have a phone call from a company from the U.S. I paged your office but there was no reply."

"Is it important?"

"Not really, sir, shall I tell them to call at a later time?"

"Yes, tell them to call back around ten, we're stepping out for breakfast," he started going to the elevator, "Make sure everything is in order, Ran."

He closed the elevator door as soon as Kaito and Shiho entered.

Unknown to them, Ran stared at the elevator with a blank face after realizing that the new assistant was going to breakfast with her boss. Something that he never allowed. Ever. And it bothered her.

**Part one finished! This chapter probably will be divided into two or three parts. It's going to be a long first day for Shiho. I'm slowly building up with the development between the two, something that I never done. Hope that it will make a positive impact. Please once again, REVIEW! I seriously love reading everyone's reviews especially when I'm in class trying to pay attention to my professors. To , thank you and my wreck happened in February too. I will definitely update, 'It Can Happen to a Player', real soon. **


	4. First Day (Part Two)

**Apologies for the late update so here it is! Thank you all for the reviews, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or anything else that's mentioned.**

**First Day (Part Two)**

"Do you think that you are capable of keeping up on my schedules, for someone who's twenty-one?" Shinichi cut a slice of his turkey, spinach, and cheese egg omelet and placed it in his mouth.

Shiho was stirring her black coffee while Kaito was cutting into his pancakes. "I don't specifically recall revealing my age, Kudo-san," she ignored the first part of the question.

Shinichi continued to chew on his piece of omelet as his brother stopped and looked at him questioning. "Background check," he said in the plainest tone.

"I see that you have stalker tendencies. Did you find anything appealing?" Shiho took a little sip of her coffee then swiped her tongue across her lips to get rid of the remainder of the dark brown liquid, unconsciously.

She didn't seem to notice that her boss across from her had stiffened by her actions with his blue hues darkened. Silence met her question, she looked up to see a feral gaze upon Shinichi, "Is there a problem…sir?"

An eyebrow raised as he shook back to Earth, "No…no problem at all, Miyano-san. I think background checks are essential for me for safety reasons."

After he said that he felt a nudge against his shoulder, "Oi genius, if you did use a background check then Suzuki-san wouldn't even made it to your office," Kaito whispered.

"Shut it. She doesn't know that so there's really no harm, moron," Shinichi whispered back in a harsher tone followed by a glare as Kaito stuck out his tongue in a childish manner with his fingers forming an 'L' on his forehead.

Shiho sat in silence as the twins bickered for a while until they realized that they're not alone. Shinichi cleared his throat, "Excuse me for my brother's childish antics. Now what were we discussing?" He reached for his cup of orange juice.

"The possibility that you hold personal information on me that you could you against my wishes or for your free will and that weird look you gave me after that," she said snippily, annoyance evident as she spoke.

He feigned a hurt expression, "I'm appalled. Why would I do such a thing?"

Shiho rolled her eyes with a scoff, "Because you're a stalker."

"Are we rolling our eyes at our boss, Miyano-san? Not a smart thing to do."

She could see the glee on his face as he was wearing a teasing smirk and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. "Your point? You still haven't answer why you were giving me that weird look?"

Puzzlement was clear on his facial features, "What look are you talking about?"

It was her turn to have a taunting smirk. "You had this particular…possessive, primal appearance." She tapped her chin in mock thought, "Hmmm. Did I do something to provoke you?"

"I assure you that I gave no such look." He casted his eyes to the right, "Kaito, do you have the time?"

"9:50. Ten minutes before the company calls again."

Shinichi finished his juice and paid the bill before getting up. "Get ready to start off your day, Miyano-san." He left the table without waiting.

The two adults watched him walk out of the breakfast bar. Kaito sighed in mild irritation. "Again, my apologies for my brother's rudeness. His actions were uncalled for." He slid out of the booth with ease and extended his hand towards Shiho to help her up.

She hesitated for a moment until she realized she was wearing a skirt. Reluctantly, she accepted as he pulled her up gracefully. "Thank you, Kudo-san."

"You can just call me Kaito. Kudo-san makes me sound old," he chuckled as they made their way outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kazuha fiddled with the buttons on the coffee machine in thought over what her friend also co-worker just informed her. "Kudo-san took the new girl out for breakfast? Wow, that is strange, Ran. I've never seen him take anyone out to eat." She went over to the quiet girl to sit beside her. "I know that you have a crush…a HUGE crush on Kudo-san but being upset over him taking out the personal assistant isn't necessary. Maybe he was being nice to make her comfortable."

Ran shook her head, "He's not like that at all. I have never seen him so social. As for my crush for him, I don't think that matters. I remember over hearing him stating that he doesn't date his employees, but I can't help to like him."

"Okay…Tell him."

Ran gaped at Kazuha in shock, "What?! No…I can't."

Kazuha rolled her eyes then giggled, "You're telling him how you feel, not 'Hey I like you, let's be together!' It won't be bad, you'll see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They picked it up? Good, you're not fired…Business trip? When? In two days? Hakuba, why wasn't this known at an earlier convenience?" Shinichi felt a terrible migraine coming on from speaking to one of his managers from a local branch of his company. "They say its last minute? Then where is this trip located? London for three days? Fine, I'll let my assistant set up the schedule and we'll be there." Ending the call, he looks up to see Shiho and Kaito chatting outside of her office.

Shinichi's mouth sets itself into a thin grim line, his hands ball into tight fists as his feet dragged themselves down the hallway. His blood pulsed erratically inside, boiling furiously as he approached them. "What's going on here? Kaito?"

Kaito turned his attention to his brother and noticed his extremely calm face, "Nothing much except for the fact that you ditched us from the restaurant. What made you storm off like that?"

Shinichi didn't say a word and darted his attention to Shiho, "How long were you two talking?" He asked rather effortlessly.

Shiho raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Why does that concern you?"

"It doesn't," he reacted with a sneer, "I, your boss, asked you a question. Answer it!"

"It was a private conversation between your brother and me. Is that so wrong?" A trace if amusement glinted in her eyes for a moment, clearly not intimidated by this man. "Are you bothered Kudo-san? Do you feel left out?"

To the ordinary eye, Kudo Shinichi looked unbothered. Cool, calm, and collected. But deep down inside he was pissed. This young woman continues to defy him in any way possible and the day hasn't even ended yet! He never had anybody stood up and voice their thoughts to him. As his insides continued to brew something vicious, the outside of him smirked dangerously.

"Oh, of course not Miyano-san," he then looked at his brother, "Kaito, may I speak to my assistant alone? Go check downstairs on the secretaries."

Kaito blinked in confusion, "Uhh yeah sure." He began to walk away then as soon as he pressed the button to the elevator a couple of feet away he said, "Don't do anything stupid, Shinichi!" An all knowing smile was on him as the door closed.

Shinichi glared at the now closed elevator, "Dumb ass," he whispered to himself. He turned back to Shiho, "There's been a change of plans."

The devilish grin on his face spelled possible doom for Miyano Shiho.

**Part two completed. Part three is now underway. Geez, this is one long day for Shiho and she haven't started yet. What is Shinichi planning to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews very much welcomed and encouraged. To Potsie 18 it does remind you of it lol. Kind of like it but a whole different background from it. **


End file.
